counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Money
Money is a gameplay mechanic featured in the Counter-Strike series. Players start out a match with a specified amount (usually $800 but can be changed into nearly any price), and will receive more as the match goes on, with the maximum amount a player can have set to $16000. Players receive money for completing rounds, with more money awarded for winning a round. On servers that use plugins to give players large cash reserves, money management is less important than in servers that do not artificially adjust them. Players use money to buy various weapons and equipments. When looking at a player's saved loadouts on the buy menu, any loadout that cannot be fully-purchased with the player's current cash reserve will be slightly grayed-out, as will specific weapons and items in the categories of equipment. Often times, players may often be forced to pick a different weapon selection than they prefer due to monetary limitations. The money system has been slightly updated in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive to award differing reward amounts for getting kills with certain weapons and currently any money gain/loss is noted above the player's health in the HUD with text notifying what the change was for (such as "$300 awarded for planting the C4" or "$300 awarded for neutralizing an enemy with the M4A4"). In addition, if playing a Casual Mode game, all money awards for kills are halved. ''Counter-Strike'' to Counter-Strike: Source Money rewards *Killing enemy players ($300) *Interacting with hostages (gives the player $150 each, but only the first time they interact with that specific hostage) *Rescuing hostages ($1000) *Completing rounds ($3250 to the team that eliminates all enemy players in defusal maps or a time win, $3500 for the Terrorists if the bomb explodes and $3600 if all enemy players are eliminated in hostage maps) *$850 team reward for the CT side for every hostage they rescue even if they lose the round. *If Terrorists were able to plant the bomb but lose the round, all Terrorists receive an $800 bonus in addition to the cash values above. In Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero games: *Killing the VIP as a Terrorist ($2500) *Successfully guarantee the escape of the VIP as a Counter-Terrorist ($2500) *The losing team receives: **$1400 after losing the first round **$1900 after losing 2 rounds in a row **$2400 after losing 3 rounds in a row **$2900 after losing 4 rounds in a row **$3400 after losing 5 or more rounds in a row Penalties *Every time the player injures a hostage they will receive a -$150 penalty *Killing hostages (-$1500) *Killing the VIP as a CT (-$3300) *Killing a Teammate (-$3300) ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' All information below only apply to Classic Modes (Casual and Competitive) as Arsenal and Deathmatch do not use money. Money cap in Casual Mode has been changed to $10000 as opposed to $16000 in Competitive. Kill awards *All submachine guns award $600 in Competitive and $300 in Casual per kill, except the P90 which awards $300 in Competitive and $150 in Casual per kill. *All shotguns award $900 in Competitive and $450 in Casual per kill. *Knife awards $1500 in Competitive and $750 in Casual per kill. *All Pistols award $300 in Competitive and $150 in Casual per kill, except the CZ75-Auto which awards $100 in Competitive and $50 in Casual per kill. *All Rifles award $300 in Competitive and $150 in Casual per kill, except the AWP which awards $100 in Competitive and $50 in Casual per kill. Rounds *Prior to the first round, players compete in a "Warmup Round" in which all players are given $16000 ($10000 in Casual) as other players continue to connect. This round acts as a team deathmatch with timed respawn in the fixed team spawns, but also requires the player to purchase guns and equipment. None of the awarded money will carry over to the first round of the match. *In the first round, also known as the pistol round, both teams start with $800 in Competitive and $1000 in Casual. *The winning team receives $3250 by a time win or team elimination. *The winning team receives $3500 by winning through a bomb defuse or a bomb detonation. *In hostage maps, the winning team receives $3000 for eliminating all enemy players. If the CTs rescue a hostage, they receive $2900 for a hostage rescue round win and an additional $600 team reward for rescuing a hostage. *The losing team receives: **$1400 after losing the first round **$1900 after losing 2 rounds in a row **$2400 after losing 3 rounds in a row **$2900 after losing 4 rounds in a row **$3400 after losing 5 or more rounds in a row **If Terrorists were able to plant the bomb but lose the round, all Terrorists receive a $800 bonus additionally to the values above. Penalties *When the player injures hostages, the player will receive a -$30 penalty for every point of damage dealt to the hostage. *In competitive mode, teamkilling will result in a penalty of -$300. Other *If a Terrorist round is lost by running out of time, surviving players on the losing side will not receive round-end money, but will retain their current weapons. Surviving Counter-Terrorists still receive money on a lost round. (This applies even when the player dies before the next round starts but after the round is declared over, making it possible that a player will not receive money and not being able to retain his weapons.) **Players who committed suicide will not receive the round-end money to discourage "denying" (killing yourself to prevent the enemy from getting a kill award). *If a round is lost by enemy side's achievement of the mission objective (for example letting the bomb explode as Counter-Terrorists), all players on the losing side will receive the round-end money, regardless of their status. *Defusing or planting the bomb awards $300 for the individual. The bomb can be planted after winning the round to get the bonus. *Picking up a hostage awards $600 for the whole team. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Special |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Team Tactics Trivia *The currency used in all of the Counter-Strike games is the U.S. Dollar. *In some maps (especially in the beta), money can be seen as (unobtainable) props. *In some custom servers, the money cap of $16000 can be exceeded with customization of a server. Category:Gameplay